1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine with fastening elements, such as nails, bolts, pins, for a hand-held setting tool for driving in fastening elements and including a guide housing having a guide chamber formed therein for receiving fastening elements and having at least one stop edge, the guide chamber opening at least to a connection region of the setting tool, a spring-biased displacement element for displacing the fastening elements, and an elongate guide member having a guide region that in a closing position of the guide member projects into the guide chamber and formlocklingly cooperates with the at least one stop edge for retaining the fastening elements in the guide channel, and that in a release position of the guide member is withdrawn from the guide chamber for disengagement from the stop edge to provide for displacement of at least one fastening element. The present invention also relates to a setting tool with the magazine of the type described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above are used for driving in fastening elements such as nails, bolts, pins, etc., which are stored in a magazine, in concrete, steel, wood, and the like. The setting tools can be driven with liquid, gaseous, or solid fuels or by pneumatic, mechanical, or electropneumatic drives.
German Publication DE 19831060 discloses a setting tool with a nail magazine that projects sidewise from a guide tube. The nail magazine includes a guide rail with a guide channel for receiving fastening elements. On the guide rail, there is provided a locking element pivotally arranged and which has a guide region which projects, in the locking position, into the empty space of the guide channel, so that displacement of fastening elements, which are contained in the nail magazine, in a direction opposite the setting direction, is limited.
The drawback of the magazine, which is disclosed in DE 19831060 consists in the sensitivity of the locking element to cross-accelerations, which leads to an extensive wear at the pivot support location.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve the setting tool of the type described above so that the above-mentioned drawback is eliminated, and the reliability of functioning of the locking element is substantially increased.